Dear Diary 'Completed'
by M i S t r Y
Summary: Watch as Serena battles many of life's challenges.......LAst chap up...bittersweet romance
1. Beginnings

Foreword/Disclaimer/Other Stuff--------------------------------------------- -------------Beginnings  
  
Yes, I know…unnecessary and it takes up a lot of space. I feel the need to first tell everyone (with this DISCLAIMER) who encounters this story that I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball/Z/GT. They belong to the people who created them. I don't intend to make a profit off it. Basically, the animes are not mine, its not being stolen…etc.  
  
Okay, now that I got that over with, some stuff about my story. Dear Diary just came to me a long time ago when I was having trouble finishing up my other story Instant Messages. If you guys like to read a really funny story read that. It might release some tension buildup...hehe. Okay, back to my ramblings, its basically about Serena and her perspective of high school as she goes through it. You have your basic evil person, huge crush, and best friend. I guess it would be quite enjoyable if you like to read a story with some ups and downs along with many twists.  
  
This doesn't really go with it, but if anyone is interested, I think I'm on my way to writing sequels to my stories.  
  
Yeah, I'm going to stop here, too much talking from me. Now on with the story…..  
  
1  
  
2 A year back…Some History…  
  
Serena was thinking on her way to school. Her mom was driving her there for her first day in high school. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually going to high school. I've been waiting my whole life for it. She then remembers the days when she was in junior high watching all her favorite high school dramas. I hope it's as great as I expect it to be. Her mom's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"We're here honey. Are you ready?" Serena's mom gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The car was pulled up at the front entrance of the school. Serena could see all the students strolling in. She stared at awe unaware of the stares she was getting from two guys passing her car. She immediately snapped out of her stupor. She realized what happened and abruptly twisted away from her mom.  
  
"Umm…I think I'll take a rain check for that kiss, mom." Serena could feel her cheeks grow hot. The rush was overwhelming for this 14 year-old, especially on her first day of high school.  
  
Serena was afraid she would start off with a bad reputation as being a mommy's girl, so she hurriedly got out of the car and bid her mom good-bye.  
  
"What's the rush honey? School doesn't start for awhile." Her mom had a confused look on her face. It also had worry written all over it.  
  
"I know mom, I just wanted to go and see it first. I'm just really excited. Thanks for the ride. Bye!" Serena tried keeping her smile and started to walk really fast hoping her mom would drive away soon.  
  
She kept walking straight for the entrance. Serena turned around to check if her mom was gone, and then felt a bump on her head. She turned around and saw the girl she had bumped into.  
  
"Oops…I'm so sorry." Serena was worried. Oh no, don't tell me I already messed up.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." The tall girl replied.  
  
Serena stared at her. She was about the same height as her, but a bit taller. The girl had a darker shade of hair color than hers. Some of it was tied with a big red bow. She thought that the girl somehow resembled her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mina. What is yours?"  
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts and just said, "Serena"  
  
"Hi Serena! I'm a freshman, and I was wondering if you could help me. I'm kind of confused at where to go. The school is so big and confusing." Mina was so vibrant and perky when she spoke to Serena.  
  
"I'm new to the school too," was the only thing Serena managed to say. She got sort of intimidated from Mina's attitude.  
  
"Oh great! We can find out together! What is your homeroom?"  
  
"Room 201" Serena wondered why she was so happy. The more time passed, the more Serena became nervous.  
  
Serena and Mina happened to have the same homeroom. They finally found it after awhile. Serena opened up more after she talked to Mina a bit more. She realized that they had a lot in common. They eventually schedule a race at the arcade after school.  
  
They receive their schedules and most of their classes were together. They became best friends afterwards. In fact she was the only friend Serena attempted to be with. Freshmen year was quite interesting for the both of them. Mina got into cheerleading so less time was spent with Serena.  
  
The past year went on like this. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best for Serena. By the end of the year, all the social circles were formed and luckily for Serena that she met Mina, that she could have been with the popular kids. Sadly, they didn't pay attention to her much. There was also this one guy. He was one of the two who was staring at her the first day. Serena could never get him off her mind ever.  
  
Serena was content with everything in her life, except the fact she doesn't have a boyfriend and the fact that this girl kept making fun of her. Raye was her name. She seems to dislike everyone, but still maintains her status in the school.  
  
Days passed until one day Serena realized . . . Dear Diary 


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,  
  
Hey its Serena here. Yes! My birthday is coming in a few days..woohoo..I can't wait. I hope  
  
everyone comes to the party I have planned out. Its going to be a huge success. I've got my  
  
eye on someone. hehe no one knows except for me. I hope he comes.. if he does, omg its  
  
going to soooooo cool…Let's get prepared. I need to go and find the perfect outfit. I'll give  
  
you a hint diary. He's the most popular guy in school. ~giggles~ totally gave that one away.  
  
erfz .. I'm all bubbly inside …help!!!!! Mina is going to help me plan my party. Sorry about the horrible hand writing, I'm on the bus right now.  
  
Today is the start of a new semester, and classes changes. I hope I get a class with 'him' in  
  
it. Any class would do, except for gym. Then he will see how I suck in gym. I will not have that! Oh wells, I just got to school. Ready for whatever comes. I'm soooooooo excited!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Serena 


	3. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
I just came back home from school, and I can't believe just what has happened! I was placed  
  
in gym class with HIM. I was so nervous. Then it happened. Our teacher wanted to test our  
  
strength, and you know me, weak as ever. He wanted us to climb the dreaded rope. I wanted  
  
to just disappear. The only good thing that came out of this was me watching him go up the  
  
rope. Of course, he had the best times. Now on to the worst part, when it was my turn, I  
  
stepped up to the rope and started to go up. On my way up, I had glanced at HIM, and he  
  
gave me a supporting wink. Whoa! I think my heart jumped. Then SHE had to say  
  
something. Raye just shouted "If I was you I'll watch it." Just then, in the moment, I looked  
  
up and hit my head on the bell! Immediately I fell off. Raye made other comments and class  
  
was over. The whole class was laughing on their way out. I felt horrible. But then, Trunks  
  
came over and asked if I was okay. Like an idiot, I just stared at him. Raye pulled him away,  
  
and they left. Only Mina stayed behind to help out. I wish I can redo this whole day over! ! !  
  
I have explain the whole social system at my high school here. See, there are the two most  
  
popular people in the class. One for each gender, Trunks of course is the guy's most loved  
  
guy, and Mina is the other. Then comes the secondaries. Goten is Trunk's best, while Raye  
  
worked her way in. Her and Mina are okay, I guess. Mostly people are just afraid of Raye,  
  
including me. I can't help it. Thankfully I have Mina. Too bad, I'm not considered a  
  
popular. Everyone just sees me as Mina's buddy. I wished I was liked more, then maybe  
  
Trunks would notice me. Ok, I'm going stop here.  
  
  
  
Until next time,  
  
Serena 


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Hello, its me again. I'm feeling better about what had happened. I just can't  
  
stop thinking about him! Today during lunch, Mina and I was eating with  
  
Trunks. I'm so happy about that. I wish I can stared in those dreamy blue eyes  
  
forever. I was kind of shy so I didn't say much. Mina kept pushing me to do  
  
something but I was too scared. Raye was there too. I think she wants Trunks,  
  
but she already had a boyfriend, Goten. Sometimes I don't know what's with  
  
her. Every little thing that I do, she criticizes it. ::sigh:: there is one thing that I  
  
really didn't like her doing today. This new transfer girl, Amy had walked by  
  
reading a book and Raye stood in her way on purpose. Of they had bumped  
  
into each other, to make things worst, Raye blew off at her. Its kinda sad. I  
  
feel bad for Ami, but what can I do? I hate it when everyone goes off in their  
  
own conversations. Mina went into one, so I had just stared out. I was staring  
  
off when I saw this girl beating this guy up. I didn't know her, but she looked  
  
like a bully. I wish I was as strong as her, and then people wouldn't pick on  
  
me either. She's in one of my classes. We don't talk much. Mina is so popular,  
  
she's the school's head cheerleader. She's been trying to get me to tryout for  
  
ages, but I'm afraid that Raye would make fun of me. Raye's second to Mina.  
  
Maybe I should go and try out, what is the worst that can happen? O, its  
  
almost my birthday, I guess Mina's too busy to help me out. Grrr… I guess a  
  
quiet dinner with my family would be okay, since its been like this for years.  
  
  
  
That's all Diary,  
  
Serena 


	5. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Today is my birthday. Mina was a bit too busy to help me out. I don't  
  
blame her. I mean when your as popular as Mina, everyone needs your  
  
time. She felt really bad about not getting to help me, but I told her it  
  
was okay. Anyways, I spent the day doing nothing. I was getting kind of  
  
bored so I took a piece of paper out and drew out some resolutions to  
  
help me cheer up, or just to get my mind off things. Here are my  
  
resolutions:  
  
1. Go and try out for cheerleading  
  
I mean, Diary, why not right? Mina wants me to do it, and she's always  
  
right. O boy, I really wish that Raye wouldn't be there.  
  
2. Talk to the new girl  
  
I felt really bad about how Ami is getting along. I mean, when you just  
  
transfer in like that its really hard for someone to make friends.  
  
Everyone is already in the cliques and such and such.  
  
3. Get the nerve to get to know Trunks a little better.  
  
Yes, I know Diary, I left that for last. I figured that if I get all the  
  
other things done, I would have more courage to do this one.  
  
Okay, after I did that, it was time for me to get ready to eat dinner  
  
with my family. The more I think about it, the more it really does suck.  
  
It's a Saturday, and here I am eating dinner with my family for my  
  
birthday!! On the way there, I was thinking. You know, just thinking. I  
  
was thinking about how I don't really have much close friends except for  
  
Mina. Maybe the only reason she's friends with me is because she's nice  
  
to everyone and feels bad for me. No, that can't be it. Can it? I have to  
  
stop doing this to myself. I stopped for awhile, and finally we got there  
  
and got seated. We got our food and ate. Not much happened, just the  
  
usual at every family dinner. You know, the 'how was your day' etc. I  
  
was getting really tired when I looked up and saw HIM pass by the  
  
window of the restaurant. My heart skipped a beat, and I got really  
  
excited. I hoping that he would come in. I had waited staring at the  
  
door, but he never came in. I went home and thought a lot. Afterwards I  
  
just started to cry. I did some of that and tried to sleep, but here we  
  
are Diary. I'm going to promise myself to stop all this thinking and get on  
  
with my life no matter what. I WILL have to. I don't want to be pushed  
  
around any more. But Diary we'll see what happens.  
  
  
  
As always,  
  
Serena 


	6. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Hi!!! You would not have guessed what happened today. I tried  
  
out for cheerleading and guess what? I got in!!!!! I just did it! I  
  
ignored Raye and I did it! She looked really mad. Today, since I  
  
was so happy, I went over Amy and talked to her. I think I  
  
made her day by doing this. So far no one had really came up  
  
to her and acted friendly. Whoa! I didn't know something so  
  
small could do so much. Well, we decided to meet up after  
  
school so she could help me with my schoolwork. After that, I  
  
felt like it was the first time I ever understood this stuff. I  
  
like the new me. I feel so much better, but I still need the  
  
nerve to go up to Trunks. ahhhh…  
  
  
  
Serena 


	7. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Today, I got my math test back, and I couldn't believe it. I feel so proud of  
  
myself. Thanks to Amy, I got a 95 on the test. I'm doing so much better in  
  
school nowadays. I feel that my brain is actually being used. Of course I still  
  
have my tournaments with Mina at the arcade. This is my happy part of the  
  
day.  
  
Next, during lunch, I saw that girl bully picking on Amy. I just couldn't help  
  
myself and so I got up and went up to her and just absent-mindedly started  
  
to defend Amy. Wow! I didn't know I had it in me. She totally backed down off  
  
Amy, and started to pick on me! I was really scared at that time. So I stayed  
  
with the act, because I knew Trunks, Raye and everyone at my table was  
  
watching me, I couldn't have them see me get stomped down, not when I have  
  
done so much so far. I was just sort of lecturing her and stood up for both  
  
Amy and me. Finally after she said that she wouldn't bother us if one of us  
  
could stand up after 3 of her moves in a spar. I stood up and just closed my  
  
eyes and ahead not knew what the hell I was doing. At that moment, I didn't  
  
feel like myself. I felt so weird. I just threw my hands out and kept blocking. I  
  
thought it would never end, but suddenly it had stopped. The girl  
  
congratulated me for having stand her moves. She even mentioned that I  
  
wasn't too bad and that I had potential. I found out that her name was Lita.  
  
She said that whenever I could, she would teach her some moves. Wow!  
  
Another point for me! I guess I earned her respect. We met up after chool and  
  
we just talked. She taught me some basics of martial arts, and told me that  
  
the reason she bullies people was that school's boring for her and this was the  
  
only way to cure her of the boredom. I tried to convinced her that everyone  
  
is afraid of her and she should stop, and but she only said that a school isn't a  
  
school without a bully. That's when I gave up on her.  
  
Wow, I just made myself some more friends. I guess being more outgoing isn't  
  
that bad, now only if I can do the same with Trunks. I went up to him during  
  
class, and I choked and said "How doing Youi?" I felt so humiliated. I still need  
  
to work on this area. After the incident with Lita, I suddenly became so much  
  
known. All the people, which is like the whole school, whom Lita picked on got  
  
the news of what I did and suddenly says stuff like "hi" or "good job". I even  
  
got a secret admirer note. I wonder who it is from. I do wish it is Trunks.  
  
That's about wraps it up for now. I have homework to do. Hehe  
  
  
  
Serena 


	8. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,  
  
I know I haven't written in such a long time, but a lot has been going on. First to sum up all  
  
the past events,: Remember the secret admirer notes I keep getting? Well, now I have a  
  
stockpile of them and each one seem to get me closer to the author, but still its so confusing.  
  
I still can't find out who is sending these to me. That's one more mystery to add on to my  
  
life. When I thought that things wouldn't take such a turn, suddenly I feel a strange new  
  
feeling inside of me. School is wonderful. I'm so surprised that it even came out of my  
  
mouth. Everything in school is except with Trunks. It looks like Mina had her eye on him  
  
too. Well I guess I can't fight over that. The good part is that he has become my best friend.  
  
Mainly this is because that Mina is my best friend. Enough of that. My secret admirer, I 'm  
  
still not sure, but I have a faint idea. I might be wrong, but I think its this guy Darien. He's  
  
in my chemistry class. He is always by himself lost in some thought or whatever. All I know  
  
is that he is a senior but failed chemistry a lot. I think that's where I get all my strange  
  
feelings. I wish I knew the answers to everything. Life would be so much simpler. 


	9. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh wow. Today I bumped into Darien, and somehow we just wandered into the park. I  
  
guessed, we just started to talk and talk. After much probing, I finally found out that he  
  
was the mystery man that was sending me all those letters. He told me he only did that  
  
because he was afraid that I wouldn't like him back because words out that I have a thing  
  
for Trunks. I guess Trunks knows that I like him too. But if he knew, then why didn't he  
  
do something about it?? I'm surprised that I'm not really upset about this. Darien helped  
  
cheer me up. Isn't he sweet? Yeah, we got to know each other more, and I found out  
  
some things about his past and his parents. I'm happy that he is getting over it. The  
  
accident was quite traumatizing for him though he claims he knows nothing of it. I feel  
  
something from Darien. Maybe I was wrong about the whole Trunks thing. Darien could  
  
be the one.maybe 


	10. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,  
  
Aww. I can not believe how sweet Darien can be! I just hold on to every day that I  
  
spend with him. You know diary, that bubbly feeling inside? I feel that right now. I just  
  
came back from a carnival fair thing. Wow. You wouldn't believe how well Darien can  
  
throw. I am so happy that he won me this huge white bear. It is so big that I can look eye  
  
to eye with it. Sometimes, I just can't help thinking about Trunks. It might be mean, but I  
  
wish that he and I would be together and he would treat me the way Darien would. For  
  
some updates other than my love life, Raye and Goten broke up. I didn't think that they  
  
could last so long. I do not know what is going on with her. Maybe I should go talk to  
  
her, but what if she still doesn't put that shield down? Well, I really don't care much now.  
  
You know that weird feeling I talked about before? Well its coming back to me, I don't  
  
know what it could be about. I mean life is cool right now. I do not have much to stress  
  
over now. Weird. The day before I turned around and saw this little kitty and I felt bad  
  
for it, because it was wounded, so I brought her home with me. She has this weird  
  
crescent symbol on her forehead. I thought it was chalk or something, but I guess it was  
  
born with it. I decided to name her Luna after that. Somehow I feel a connection with it.  
  
Maybe it was destiny for us to meet. I can laugh right now. I wish I can create my own  
  
destiny, maybe I can be with Trunks, though Darien is so great to me. Maybe the feeling  
  
to wanting something I can't have its to strong. That's about all for now.  
  
Serena with lots of love 


	11. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,  
  
I'm staring at the teddy bear Darien won for me. I feel emotionless. Right now, I do not know how to feel. With everything  
  
going on, I think I'm going back to be that helpless person again. Oh, diary, if only I can say it all in one simple sentence, but I  
  
can't. Ever since Raye and Goten broke up, she's had her eye on Darien. I guess she wants what I have or maybe she doesn't  
  
want me to have what I have. Darien and I are so good together. Her jealousy is driving me nuts. Frustration. I can't write  
  
anymore.  
  
-Serena  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ok Diary,  
  
I'm back again. Raye hasn't done anything yet, but I know she's planning it. I have this feeling about it. This afternoon, I was  
  
just walking, when I then saw a crowd being attacked. I got scared. Out of nowhere, Luna started to talk! At the time I thought  
  
I was going to faint right there. All I heard was her screaming repeat this and transform. The confusion. Then somehow she  
  
transferred these images into my head. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. Something took over me and when I woke up I  
  
heard people saying thanks for stopping that monster. I don't know how I got back home because I fainted again. So here I am  
  
with my talking cat and these pictures in my head. It might have been all a dream. That's it. I can't write anymore. Good Nite.  
  
-Serena 


	12. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
I can't take it anymore! Diary today I saw Raye and Darien together at the back of the  
  
cafeteria. I don't know what to make of it. Help me Diary. Help to understand what is going on  
  
in my life. Just when everything went right, all this happens. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Now I also find out that my best friend Mina is like me. She can transform and all of that. We  
  
bumped into another monster and Luna did the same mojo on her. I can't believe I brought her  
  
into this also. I still make sense of any of this. I just want to be a normal girl. I want to have a  
  
boyfriend who loves me. I want a perfect life. Luna keeps telling me this is my life, and that I'm  
  
suppose to save everyone. How can I save people when I can't save myself?  
  
-Serena- 


	13. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,  
  
Every girl wants to have an extraordinary life. Something that they can say that they're proud  
  
of. Yet, I'm not any ordinary girl now. I used to lead the life I was proud of. I loved that life. A  
  
crush. Popularity. A love. Trusted friends. What more could I ask for? Now I know I can never  
  
get my life back. My regular life at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
The more I think about it, the more I understand. I found about Raye is also a sailor scout. At  
  
first I was shocked, but this shouldn't be a surprised by the way things are going. Lita and Ami  
  
are also senshi. We each have planetary powers. Mine is from the moon. The five of us fight  
  
the evil monsters. This is our life from now on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien turns out to be with Raye. At least he told me face to face. He said that there was  
  
more spark between them. I could careless now. I haven't been seeing a lot of Trunks and his  
  
friend Goten nowadays. My spark with him still lives. I still dream of the day we can be  
  
together. Mina and him separated. It was mutual. It wasn't going anywhere.  
  
  
  
High school is almost over. It's time to live out my destiny. Save the world from all the  
  
madness. The battles fought were bloody, but I feel a much eviler presence arriving. I have no  
  
idea what but I know its bad. To my knowledge almost all the magical evil creatures and power  
  
are wiped out by us. We had help from the outers but I don't want to get into that.  
  
  
  
Life should get better or worse or it would take an unexpected turn. Whatever it may be, I'm  
  
ready to take it on.  
  
  
  
With extra love,  
  
Serena 


	14. Last Wishes

Serena lived out many years of fighting. Her scouts still remain strong and  
  
loyal to her. Serena spend the years that she was Sailor Moon thinking and  
  
analyzing her life. Everything seems to fit except her true love. She still  
  
holds Trunks dear to her heart.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
A new evil awaits the heroes.  
  
"Trunks and I should train together." A rough voice began conversation. It  
  
was years after young Gohan has defeated Cell. Now a grown man, he joins  
  
the rest of the Z Warriors in discussions of training for the new enemy.  
  
"O boy. This new evil feels strong. Stronger than anyone we ever faced  
  
before." Goku interrupted the talking. "Can you feel it?"  
  
"Shut up you pathetic people!" growled Vegeta. "Let's get this going."  
  
So they start training for the arrival of the new enemy.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Serena, can I talk to you?" Raye stepped into the room Serena was in.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena was staring into the sky.  
  
"I'll be quick. I know there is a new evil coming, I just want to know that I  
  
want to erase all the wrongs I have done to you. I was young and just  
  
didn't know much about human emotions. I want your forgiveness." Raye  
  
stood in a cornor waiting for Serena to talk.  
  
Serena kept staring into the open. After a few moments, she turned her  
  
head towards Raye.  
  
"Forgiveness?!!" Serena stood up and walked towards Raye.  
  
"All those years of suffering from your hatred and you just come up to me  
  
and ask for forgiveness?"  
  
"Serena, I."  
  
"No Raye, I don't want it. You will not have the luxury of having me forget  
  
all those things you did to me, but you will get me to stop hating you."  
  
Serena made her point clear.  
  
"From now on we agree to stay on the same side. You may act nice or  
  
what ever it is you want, but I repeat, I will not just forgive and forget!"  
  
Serena rushed out of the room.  
  
Raye stood there motionless. She was speechless. 'Will she ever forgive  
  
me?' Raye thought to herself.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop for anything. Just kept  
  
running. She couldn't remember how long she was running, but it just  
  
angered her that Raye would just walk up to her and act as if she had done  
  
nothing wrong. As she ran she kept thinking about the situation.  
  
  
  
There was a slight sting in her legs. But Serena didn't care, she wanted to  
  
get away from it all. Now her stomach started to cramp. 'Stupid weak  
  
body, c'mon stop hurting'  
  
She looked ahead, her vision started to cloud. Serena squinted and saw a  
  
figure or something move but it disappeared. 'Oh crap!' her legs was gving  
  
in. she could no longer run.  
  
Serena is lying in the middle of a field. She tried to look up but her head  
  
was too dizzy so she couldn't concentrate. A blue wave started to near her  
  
partial vision. 'What?' BLACKNESS  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down. He had hit something while sparring with Vegeta.  
  
"Dad, I think I hit something or someone."  
  
  
  
"You're useless, I can go train myself in the gravity room." Vegeta took off  
  
towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Trunks lowered down to look for any sign of a living being. He then went  
  
down to the crater he made from the blast checking for anything.  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He started to look around the area just in case. Quite a bit of time passed  
  
and Trunks was about to give up hope. 'I feel so guilty. What if it was some  
  
hunter and just got obliviated?'  
  
Something told him to walk towards the trees in the beginning of the  
  
forest. He saw something move. 'O wow! What just survived my blow. It's  
  
about a few miles from the crater. I have to check it out'  
  
- - - - -  
  
Serena tried to open her eyes. A blur of green came into view. Her whole  
  
body ached. 'What just happened?' she tried to get up. Her body started  
  
to shake, and she fell back down. Her hair is in a mess. Most of it covered  
  
her face. It had came out of her odangos.  
  
She could see more clearly now. Serena recognizes that she's in a forest.  
  
"How did I..?"  
  
She stopped as she heard footsteps. Still lying down, she tried turning her  
  
head to see who it was.  
  
  
  
Trunks sees a hand coming out of a bush. It was pretty scratched up. He  
  
runs towards it, and saw a body lying behind the bushes. He rushes over  
  
and checks if any bones were broken.  
  
It seems that Serena only had a bit of bumps and bruises, not much to  
  
worry about. The exhaustion in her body came out and the new pain starts  
  
to set in.  
  
"Ouch" Serena looks up and sees a familiar face. 'He looks so familiar.  
  
Where have I seen him before? Purple hair. Purple hair! Trunks!'  
  
Trunks gently lifted her up to an upright position. "Can you walk?"  
  
Serena tries to stand up. But she fell straight back down. Her body is  
  
shaking terribly from the shock her body took.  
  
Seeing this, Trunks decides to carry her to Capsule Corp and look for  
  
some first aid and his mom. While up in the air, Serena stars at Trunks'  
  
face. 'He so cute.' Unintentionally, she snuggled and placed her arm  
  
around him.  
  
Trunks feeling this blushed. 'What is she doing?'  
  
- - - - -  
  
Serena woke up feeling 110% better. Her hair is still in a mess. Trunks  
  
walks in and asks if she was okay.  
  
Serena just starred. He walked over and apologizes for the incident.  
  
"I didn't know there was someone there."  
  
He brushed her hair away and "Serena?!"  
  
"How? Why?" Serena shushed him. "Its okay. It was my fault. Long story.  
  
I'm feeling great now. Just need to cleanup a bit."  
  
"I'll help you. What do you need?" Trunks felt overwhelmed. He had liked  
  
this girl for awhile but didn't know this was how they would end up.  
  
"Serena, I'll ask my mom to get something to eat. She has some things for  
  
you over there." He points to the clothes and some essential beauty  
  
products.  
  
"Thanks!" Serena gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'I think I feel a connection  
  
finally.'  
  
- - - -  
  
Serena walked out to the living room. She looked around trying to find  
  
Trunks. He saw her and said "Why are you out of bed? That was a pretty  
  
strong blast you took."  
  
  
  
"That's nothing. I've been through worst."  
  
"Really? I'm interested. Do tell me all about it and Let's catch up."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Serena went back outside and found a shady tree to sit under.  
  
They began to fill each other in the details of the years they have been  
  
apart.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Now they are cuddling. "So you're Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serena finally found the one she loves the most and Trunks his soul mate.  
  
From this moment on they didn't spend a single minute apart. But that was  
  
about to change. Both new a new evil enemy is coming and had to train. So  
  
to compromise, Serena brought the scouts to train with the Z warriors.  
  
They spent a few months do just so.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life just like this." Serena whispered to  
  
Trunks. "You know we still have the new enemy. Be on your guard." The  
  
ever so protectant Trunks replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
BOOOM.  
  
  
  
A large crash was heard. Serena and Trunks turned around. They got up  
  
and ran towards the source. The scouts and warriors were ready and  
  
transformed. In the mist of the dust stood a tall and big being.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHA all these years I've been waiting for this moment."  
  
  
  
'Cell' Trunks looked at Serena. As if she read his mind, she started to  
  
transform.  
  
"HAHAHAH." the dust cleared and indeed there was Cell standing there.  
  
"HAHAHA..stupid humans. It looks like you forgot to finish me off.  
  
HAHAHA" From behind Cell, came 20 more the same. "See, I've been  
  
doing my homework. By putting my DNA into the creations of replicas of  
  
me. They are controlled by me. Now I can repay you r act of kindness.  
  
HAHAHAH" He lifted up in the air. The rest followed.  
  
  
  
Everyone was ready to fight. Tension was thick. Could the heroes take on  
  
all these Cells?  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Serena, "Go, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll find a way  
  
to finish this."  
  
Serena looked at him. "No. I won't let you do this alone."  
  
  
  
Seeing the determination in her eyes, he unwillingly relented.  
  
  
  
The Cells scattered, surrounding the heroes. "HAHAHAH attack minions!"  
  
  
  
Blasting everywhere. The Z Warriors and the Sailor Scouts tried their best  
  
to hold up, but there was just too many and they were too strong.  
  
  
  
A green ball of energy headed towards Sailor Moon and hits her. Trunks  
  
swiftly turned and rushed to her side. "I'm okay. Be careful" Too late, five  
  
more energy balls came their way. Trunks twisted and shielded Serena.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" "Trunks!!! How could you?" She grabbed onto him. All  
  
bloody, he lifted his hand and reached for her face "I love you. Ugh" and  
  
his hands dropped. "No No No!" She held his hand screaming. "Why!!"  
  
Tears flowed out as her lover drifted away. "please don't."  
  
She stood up and with all her might, she took her scepter wand and  
  
scream to the crystal with all her heart. A gigantic power rushed over her.  
  
  
  
Seeing all the dying scouts, gave way for another burst of energy. The  
  
crystal appeared to her and grabbed it and inside was all her emotions mid  
  
up. All the power gathered. "Ahhh" the energy surged from the crystal and  
  
engulfed all 21 Cells. It started to shrink until there was no more of Cell.  
  
  
  
She took a look around. Everyone she ever loved, gone. "Crystal grant me  
  
one wish. A life where I can be happy together with friends and Trunks."  
  
  
  
A bright light flashed soon Serena's body slowly fell to the barren earth as  
  
her soul drifted away to spend her life with the one she loves.  
  
  
  
------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
Wow I'm so done.did you like?? Review!!! 


End file.
